


All That Glitters

by miyazens (dojaely)



Series: One of Us [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Bokuto, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Children, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Crazy Rich Asians, M/M, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Omega Akaashi, Omegaverse, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Parenthood, Rating May Change, side iwaoi, side kuroken
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dojaely/pseuds/miyazens
Summary: Akaashi didn't expect his life to take such a turn. He didn't expect it to have much drama and having a billionaire's baby seems to be the least of his problems.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: One of Us [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025526
Comments: 48
Kudos: 311





	1. In Which Akaashi Lets Loose

Akaashi sips his drink, the second he's had that night, as he looks subtly looks around him. Even with his co-workers assurance that this club was actually decent and on the high end side, he still felt overly conscious of the people around him. 

There were scent dampers vaulted in the ceiling. Akaashi checked those the first time he stepped inside the club. They were effective too since there weren't any overly powerful scents of alphas or omegas in the air. Still, that didn't settle his nerves for one bit. He took his pills and puts on his patches just to be sure none of his scent leaks out. 

When Shirofuku suggested they went out earlier, he expected them to eat out for dinner, have a few drinks, and go home so he agreed it to it without much fuss. If only he knew they would be going to bar afterwards, he would've refused them. 

Instead, here he was, sitting on the bar alone as his co-workers who are absolutely smashed hit the dance floor. It was also a Friday night and the place seems to be packed more than usual. 

Since he started his new job as an editor for The Owl Express, he's been trying to form good relations in the office. This was a job he can see himself working in for a long, long time so it was only logical to set down his roots slowly. He got along fairly well with them since they were mostly betas and the occasional omegas. 

Still, that doesn't explain why he's in the club. Rather, why he's still in said club. 

Akaashi couldn't tell if it was the omega in him or simply his nature that he couldn't leave them behind. It's not like he was appointed as designated driver, none of them had cars to begin with. He somehow just feels responsible for them even if they slowly broke off from the group and started dancing in pairs or went searching for one. 

Well, his mother did say he should go out and meet new people. It was ages since he last dated. Just thinking about how many years it has been makes him deflate a little. 

He let out a sigh as he stirred his half full drink with the small straw that came with it. 

"Yeah, being pretty must be tiring," someone says from his right and Akaashi tenses as he turns slightly. 

He didn't notice that he was too absorbed in his mulling and thoughts that he failed to notice someone sliding in the empty seat beside him. 

He was ready to rebuff them when Akaashi feels his breath hitch at the sight of the man beside him. Judging from his build alone, the man was an alpha. He was toned and his dress shirt couldn't hide the way his chest muscles stretch the fabric even in the low light of the bar. His hair was in spikes, reminding him of snowcapped mountains with it's dual tone of white grey and black. His lips were pulled in a smile, bordering a smirk but they didn't look obnoxious at all.

Still, that wasn't what really had him breathing a little uneasy.

It was his eyes that left quite an impression on the omega. They were a warm shade of honey, almost like melted gold as it catches the stray lights in the club and Akaashi would gladly allow himself to drown in them.

Damn, he's hot. All of a sudden, the omega in him purrs having caught the attention of such an alpha.

Akaashi tilts his head slightly to the side, his body unconsciously turning towards the man. He watches as the alpha traces the arch of his neck with his eyes and waits until it meets his before speaking. 

"Then you must be exhausted," he replies smoothly, shifting his expression to a cool one. 

The omega watches as he process the words and Akaashi counts up to five until the alpha looses composure and blushes madly. He couldn't help the chuckle that left his lips. 

"You're even prettier when you laugh," says the man again, a starry look in his eyes. 

Akaashi feels himself squirm under those gaze, cheeks heating up. God, what was it with this man? It's not like he hasn't been hit on before but as cliché as it sounded, there was something different about this him. 

"You don't look so bad yourself," he mumbles but the man seems to have caught it when he leans a little closer, still a good distance away and not at all intruding.

"Do you want to dance, beautiful?" 

Akaashi feels himself flush more with what the man calls him. 

"Akaashi," he blurts out. "You can call me Akaashi, and yes." 

The man grins and extends his hand.

"You can call me Bokuto." 

\- 

Akaashi, or rather his body, wakes up at exactly five forty-five in the morning. It didn't matter that he was sore and extremely tired from last night because his body was used to this routine. 

When he shifts to the side, he comes in contact with a warm body next to his and his synapses started firing, waking him up from slumber. 

Akaashi sits up and blearily looks around the unfamiliar territory he finds himself in. He seems to be in an apartment and a high one at that judging from the view he sees on one of the windows with it's curtains drawn. 

A mixture of clothes were on the floor and he spies his undergarments among them and he feels his cheeks burning up. 

Stupid stupid stupid.

How could he allow himself to be taken home by an alpha? The what if's started pouring in his head and he gasps, hand flying to his nape. He lets out a shaky sigh of relief when he felt that it was still unmarked and he thanks the gods the alpha wasn't stupid enough to mark him either. 

That's when he looks at the warm body next to his. He was turned to the other side and Akaashi can only see the back of his head which was messed up than what he remembers prior and Oh god, Akaashi turns away. Those were definitely scratch marks on his back. Flashbacks of last night started to flood his mind and Akaashi shook his head. No, he can't think of that now.

It didn't escape his notice that he was wearing a dress shirt, particularly Bokuto's dress shirt and he stares at the sleeves that went past his own arms. 

Millions of thoughts were flying in his mind, a series of questions popping one after another before reality dawns upon him that he can't be here and oh my god I really messed up. 

He carefully gets out of bed, picking up his clothes and wearing them hastily, ignoring the pain in his backside and his hips. His eyes widen in horror when his phone shows the time. 6:20. He's been there for that long since he woke up. 

Akaashi tiptoed out of the apartment, thankful for the carpeted floors that his exit doesn't make a sound but that doesn't mean he didn't hold his breath. He only let out a huge sigh of relief when he's in the safe confines of the elevator. 

He stares at the buttons after he presses for the ground floor, a little dumbfounded that he was at the penthouses floor. 

Truthfully, the omega was out of it the entire time. He was thankful it was the wee hours of a Saturday morning which meant there weren't a lot of people out and about yet which meant nobody really saw his walk of shame. 

Akaashi didn't know how he made it home until he's standing inside the safety of his own apartment, removing his clothing as he runs a hot shower. 

It was later on in the afternoon when he deems himself clean and fully awake that he realizes his mistakes. 

One, he forgot his necktie at Bokuto's. Two, he was wearing the alpha's dress shirt. 

Shit. 

\- 

Akaashi is aware of the worried glances his co-workers throw him from time to time. It was a week since **_The Incident_ **happened and he was feeling restless, working robotically than usual. 

He either drowned himself in work or stared at the empty screen of his laptop until Suzumeda snaps him out of his daze with concerned eyes. 

"Akaashi-san, are you sure you're okay?" Suzumeda asks as he hands Akaashi a printout he requested. 

"Yes, I am. It's just a little headache." 

Suzumeda nods but still determined. "You should rest for a bit. Nurse Ida is in the green room until three in the afternoon. I'm sure she'll let you use one of the beds for a nap." 

Akaashi allows himself to smile. 

"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you, Suzumeda-san." 

It didn't escape his eyes that Suzumeda approached Shirofuku's desk and whispered something in her ear before going on her own way back to her own desk. 

Lately, Akaashi has been in and out of it. He couldn't really tell what's wrong with him because he seems to be really healthy. 

Except, he isn't. He knows what's wrong. 

He keeps thinking of Bokuto and his golden eyes, his voice, his hands, his body, and his everything. Really, it's been a whole week since then and yet he still couldn't forget about him. 

Akaashi couldn't get the man out of his damn mind and it didn't help that he has Bokuto's dress shirt with him at home, tucked under his pillow. His scent was slowly fading away and Akaashi goes a little crazy inside, intent on immortalizing thr scent in his mind. 

Bokuto smells of mint and orange with a hint of his natural scent, somehow a strange combination but it blends well together for Akaashi that he can't get enough of it. 

He's still thinking of it as he proofreads an article and he's even more pumped up to get it down and go home so he can drown on that scent more as he lay under his soft comforter. 

"Good work everyone," Chief Nakamoto says cheerfully as he exits his office, done for the day. 

They reply in chorus before picking up their own things. Some remained on their seats, stretching their fingers before going back to typing. Akaashi vaguely recalls them saying something about overtime before he too makes his way out, briefly saying goodbye to Shirofuku and Suzumeda.

Akaashi felt restless until he reaches his house and heads straight to the bedroom, pressing the collar of the dress shirt near his nose and breathes.

_He is really fucked._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!! this is my first work in this fandom and i am quite nervous about it. i have written three more chapters which i will post in the coming days! 
> 
> if you've reached this far, thank you for reading this! <3 drop me a comment if you can!


	2. The Other Side

Bokuto sulks. That much is visible from the way he does his work. He's slower in his pace, taking ages to read a single page of a document, and doesn't say a single word apart from ordering his secretary to take the documents away. 

A silent Bokuto is never a good sign. It can have several outcomes: (a) He stays in this slump for some time and recovers on his own. (b) He stays in the slump and doesn't recover. (c) They find the root of the problem and do something about it. (d) They don't find the root of the problem and this drags on for a while.

Neither of those outcomes was a particularly good one. Konoha, Bokuto's secretary hovered anxiously over his boss' glass door, occasionally glancing at him just to make sure he was still breathing. He still is. That's good.

His secretary stares at the pile of documents sitting on his desk that should be signed by his boss. It seems to be growing each hour. They were approaching the mid year which meant mid-year reports were pouring in to be read and signed. Of all the times his boss' emo mode could've hit, it hit on one of their busiest time of the year. 

"Konoha, are you slacking off?" says someone behind him. 

The secretary jumps in the air and turns to the newcomer. Kuroo Tetsuro has a brow raised at him and Konoha almost cried on the spot. He was the perfect person to drag his boss out of his funk. Really, it's been a week and the whole company was feeling Bokuto's restlessness or whatever. 

"Kuroo-sama, I am beyond thankful you are here right now!" 

Kuroo gives him a sceptical look but Konoha doesn't mind it and turns to the door of Bokuto's office, checking if his boss noticed the arrival of his friend.

"That's not what you usually say," Kuroo accuses but his eyes lit up in a wicked gleam when he realizes what was going on. "Oh, I see. Bokuto crisis, huh?" 

Konoha nods and looks at him pleadingly, clasping his hand together and bowing slightly.

"Kuroo-sama, you are our only hope. Bokuto-sama has been in this. . . mood for a week and it's affecting everyone. I mean _everyone_." 

Kuroo recalls passing by the lower floors and knows what he means. There seems to be some kind of tension and it's evident with their employees as if they're treading on eggshells around each other. 

Kuroo peers on the door like Konoha was doing earlier and raises a brow. This was new. It hasn't happened since-- Kuroo cuts off that thought. He debated on calling Oikawa for back up but he'll do that after he does his own evaluation of Bokuto.

"I'm going in," Kuroo announces. 

True to what he thought, Bokuto seems to be running on autopilot. There was no greeting, like he didn't even notice Kuroo entered the room. He probably didn't. 

"Hey bro," Kuroo tries. 

"Hey." 

Kuroo waits for a moment. A minute passed by before Bokuto whips his head to a grinning Kuroo who had his arms wide open. Bokuto jumps in and pulls his best friend in a crushing hug. 

Kuroo laughs as he pats Bokuto's back forcefully, trying to make him loosen his hold or else he'd loose his ability to breathe.

"Bro, I have a problem," Bokuto says almost immediately when they've settled on the couches in front of Bokuto's desk. Kuroo observes as his best friend leans forward, almost falling off the couch, eyes gleaming as he stares at him.

"I gathered," Kuroo simply says. "What's this about?" 

Bokuto lights up like he does when Kuroo and Oikawa pretends to forget his birthday and then proceeds to throw him a party in surprise.

"Kuroo, you will not believe the night I had during the weekend. Seriously, Daishou--" 

The raven holds up a hand and curls his lips.

"Bo, you were out with Daishou?" He grits out, eyebrow twitching.

"Well, I wouldn't be if you and Oikawa was here!" Bokuto defends himself and crosses his arms.

Kuroo admits he walked in to that one. They've been busy with their own businesses and running their empires that it has been two weeks since he had last seen Bokuto and the last time he talked with Oikawa was about a week before. 

Kenma has also been keeping Kuroo up because he was releasing a new game and it's those moments that his husband forgets that he needs to eat and sleep. Well, Kuroo never sleeps well when he knows Kenma isn't and as the loving husband he is, he coaxes his omega to bed for short naps as much as he can. Heck, he's even debating on installing a small bedroom attached to Kenma's office but Kuroo shook that idea off. That would make Kenma come home less.

"I'm sorry, Bo. You know Kenma's in the middle of releasing a new game." 

Bokuto waves a hand in dismissal. Kuroo knows he understands. He's seen it with his own eyes how single-minded Kenma can be when he sets his mind to something. 

"I know, he texts me about it for my opinion sometimes," Bokuto grins, puffing up his chest. 

Kuroo rolls his eyes but deep down he feels some sort of contentment knowing his best friend and his husband gets along together. 

"What were you saying about you and Daishou again?" 

Kuroo goes back to the topic and listens to Bokuto recounting his experience when Daishou brought him to the bar he recently opened and raises a brow when his best friend goes in to full gushing mode.

"Kuroo, he's so beautiful. His eyes are really pretty and his lashes are long! They're like. . . the color of the sea when a storm is coming, ya know? That's what he made me feel, like I'm braving a storm but in a good way? His skin was also smooth and _god_ , his laugh. It's like hearing angels when he laughs! How is that possible, right? I think. . . I think I've met the love of my life, Kuroo." 

Bokuto gives him an earnest look as he mutters the last sentence, something he's seen on his best friend only a few times he could count it in one hand. _This is bad, really bad_. He wasn't the type of person for this kind of Bokuto Emo Mode. Oikawa was the person for this and he was nowhere. 

"Bo, are you sure you aren't just-" 

"No!" Bokuto cuts off, a strange look in his eyes as he clutches his chest. "There's something wrong in here, Kuroo. It's been like that ever since he left me all alone in my unit without even a note or a goodbye. I feel wrong." 

_Uh oh_ , this is definitely a curve ball. Kuroo racks up his brain for anything. 

"Did you at least get his name?"

Just like that, Bokuto lights up again and laughs, a genuine one at that. 

"His name is really beautiful too! He said his name was Akaashi!" 

Kuroo nodded and checked his watch for the time.

"I have to meet some investors near the area so I dropped by. How about we have dinner with 'Kawa later?" 

Bokuto deflated a little, his bottom lip jutting out in a pout. Kuroo laughed at his friend's face and stood up. 

"We'll talk more about this later on, okay? I'm sure Oikawa would like to hear it too." 

With Bokuto showing him out, Kuroo bid him goodbye and grinned when Konoha gave him a grateful look. 

It was only when he's in the elevator does he call Oikawa and demands his presence for dinner later on, no questions asked. 

-

Before his meeting, Kuroo ordered his secretary to make reservations for dinner since it was conveniently his turn to host it anyway. Oikawa complained how he's always the one doing it so he made it a point to take turns when making reservations for dinner. 

His inventors were the Russians he has been keeping his eye on for last few months. Needless to say, it all went well and he sent his secretary back to the office with a signed contract and a schedule to arrange for more thorough meetings with the board. 

Kuroo also dismissed his driver and told his security team that he'll be fine alone. He had his Mercedes G Wagon ready, the car he uses when he's alone and when he's with Kenma. 

"Good afternoon, Kuroo-sama." The receptionist politely greeted as he entered The Bouncing Ball's lobby and headed to the elevator that exclusively goes to Kenma's floor. 

When the doors opened, he was greeted by the sight of Kenma's main game developers as they sampled the new game they were releasing. They all gave him polite greetings as he passed, one he returned with a smile. 

Kenma's office was modern, all monotones and glass. You could actually see the engineers coding and adjusting game controllers through the wall of glass. He knew Kenma liked it that way, he liked how he can see everything. He also knows that those glass walls can be programmed to dim to give people inside privacy. 

He gave Kenma's secretary a wave and puts a finger to his lips. Kenma didn't know he'd be dropped by. The beta smiled and gave him an okay sign.

"Hello there, kitten," he calls out to his husband who was hunched over his computer desk, furiously typing. 

Automatically, Kenma slips out of his seat to greet him. His omega tilts his head up, puckering his lips and making grabby hands at him. 

Kuroo chuckles at the sight. 

"My, my, aren't we a little needy today?" He teases as he welcomes his mate in his open arms and kisses him. 

Kenma tries to deepen their kiss as he places his arms around Kuroo's neck, the alpha clutching Kenma's nape in one hand savoring the way his omega shivers when he brushes over the bond mark, his other hand holding him on his hip. 

Kuroo smiles in the kiss and squeezes a hip before pulling away, a small whine making its way out of his mate's lips. 

"Kitten, as much as I love where this is going, your office doesn't give us much privacy," Kuroo laughs. 

The tips of Kenma's ears are red as he buries his face on Kuroo's rumbling chest. Kuroo glares at the gawking employees and they all jump back to their work, pretending they have seen nothing. After that, Kenma presses a button on his desk and all the walls turn black, giving them their privacy. 

Kuroo gets pushed to the seat Kenma was occupying earlier as his mate climbs on his lap, pushing his head on Kuroo's neck, inhaling his scent. Almost immediately, he relaxes in his alpha's arms. Kuroo runs his hand at his back to soothe him. 

"Tetsuro, I missed you so much," Kenma mumbles against his neck as he places small kisses here and there. 

"I missed you too, Kitten. I haven't seen you in two days." 

"We literally video chat every night." 

Kuroo tuts and pinches Kenma's thigh. "You know that doesn't count." 

The alpha basks in the chuckle that comes out of his omega. It wasn't rare for him to be this touchy. He only ever does it when he's stressed and he needs the comfort only his mate can provide. 

They both sit there quietly as Kuroo pats Kenma's back, lulling the omega to sleep. His breath has evened out against Kuroo's neck. 

Kuroo knows they'd be suffering aches if they remain on the seat any longer so carries Kenma to the leather couch at one side if the office and lays his mate there. He takes off his suit jacket and drapes it over Kenma, his inner alpha purring in satisfaction when his mate sighs in contentment. 

Inouka knocks softly, and pops his head in, whispering so that he doesn't disturb his boss' sleep. 

"Kenma-sama's appointment just cancelled last minute so he's free for the rest of the day," he says. 

Kuroo gives a thumbs up and stares at his mate who was curled up beside him, a soft smile on his lips. Kuroo thinks of how beautiful he looks even when he's asleep. His lashes were casting a shadow over his cheeks and his pink lips slightly parts as he let out puffs of breaths. Kuroo tucks the stray locks that's covering his mate's face and resists the urge to pepper him in kisses. 

He adjusts himself on his seat near Kenma's head. He whips out his phone and answers work emails from there as his omega sleeps.

\- 

"You are insufferable, Tetsu-chan, absolutely insufferable," Oikawa tells them as soon as they enter the private room he has reserved for their dinner.

Bokuto was seated on the one side alone who was grinning from ear to ear as he waves them over. Across him sat Oikawa who had his arms crossed as he gives a disapproving look to Kuroo. Iwaizumi keeps a straight face at the interaction but Kuroo has known him long enough to say that the other alpha was amused by it all. 

"I mean," Oikawa continues. "You invite us for dinner but you're the last one to arrive?" 

Kenma sits next to Bokuto, giving the man a sidearm hug. Kuroo occupies the seat next to him.

"My little kitten fell asleep in his office and I didn't have the heart to wake him up," Kuroo says smiling softly at Kenma who huffs. 

"Tetsuro didn't tell me we had dinner plans. I would've set an alarm or something," 

"This won't do, Tetsu-chan, you should take care of Kenma better!" 

Iwaizumi shakes his head and lightly nudges his husband to stop it. 

"Leave them alone, Tōru. It's not like you're any better. You were asleep on your feet the other day," he scolds. 

"Hajime, that was an important client," Oikawa frowns.

"Kenma was so cute though! Look, look, I have pictures!" Kuro exclaims as he whips out his phone and shoves it to Oikawa's face before any quarrels of him and his husband could break out.

Oikawa's face melts in to a fond smile as he coos at the picture. Kenma flushes, pulling his husband's arm away from the older omega's face. 

"Stop it, Tetsuro." 

"Oh, oh, let me see!" 

Bokuto almost vibrates in his seat to take a look of Kenma's photo. Seriously, Kenma was a grown ass man but sometimes their friends treat him like a kid. Kenma knows it's only because he's the youngest among them that he's treated that way. He lets them get away with it sometimes because it's easier that way but that doesn't mean he isn't a tiny bit embarrassed by it.

Iwaizumi anchors his husband to his seat by putting an arm around his waist, effectively stopping the squirming. Oikawa relaxes in his hold and slightly leans himself against the chest of his husband. 

When all the shenanigans was put aside and they were sipping wine as they waited for their food, the conversation started light.

"I heard you just sealed a deal with the Russians," Iwaizumi says to Kuroo. 

The alpha couldn't help but grin. News travels fast even in high society. For a long time, Nekoma Ltd. mainly does contracts in the Asian region and some parts of North America. It must've been a shock to find out they've started to branch out to Europe. In all the years the Kuroo's handled their business, they have yet to try that path. 

"We're starting out small to test the waters in case it doesn't go well. I don't think it will though, go south I mean, I had my team thoroughly examine this venture. It's promising," Kuroo explains. 

"Bro, I think that's a good move. We have business in Europe too but mainly in Switzerland and England. It all started out small but it's become huge over time," Bokuto agrees, head tilted to the side.

"I guess I'll have to focus on monopolizing the American market then," Iwaizumi smirks. 

"Iwa, you're funny!" Bokuto laughs, not taking the threat seriously. Nobody would if you're one Bokuto Koutaro who is the sole heir of his family's billions worth of fortune.

"Let's see you try, Iwaizumi." Kuroo's scathing smile was sharp, his eyes narrowing slightly at the challenge.

Kenma and Oikawa share a disgruntled look and shakes their head. 

"Ugh, even here all Iwa-chan talks about is business, business, and business!" Oikawa whines, lower lip jutted out.

"But baby, they're for our family. I have to secure our fortune so our future children won't have problems when they grow up." Iwaizumi nuzzles the side of his omega's face.

The other three watch as Oikawa flushes up to his ears, speechless at his husband's shameless declaration. 

"Nothing to say, Oikawa?" Kuroo teases. 

"That's one way to shut up Tōru-san." Kenma adds.

Bokuto cracks up at Oikawa's red face as he clutch at his stomach, it's a miracle no staff have come and asked them to keep the noise down to a minimum. It wouldn't be the first time.

"Sometimes, I think you all only exist to torment me." 

"Don't be like that, Oikawa! You know we love you!" Bokuto exclaims.

Oikawa sulks as he cross his arms. Iwaizumi pecks a kiss on his cheek which had the older omega redder, flailing his arms around.

"Iwa-chan, stop it! These assholes are going to think I'm a softie!"

Iwaizumi snorts. "I think they've long known about that, babe." 

"Hmm. Tōru-san is surprisingly a very caring person and is easy to make fun of." 

Oikawa lets out an indignant sound, mouth hanging open in shock. He had a hand over his heart, eyebrows knitted together, and eyes shining in faux tears as if he was _really_ hurting.

"Kenma, not you too! I thought we were on the same side!" 

"Why? Because we're omegas?" The younger omega raises a brow.

All of them burst out laughing. 

"Damn bro, what'd you do to Kenma? You have tainted him!" Bokuto wheezes out, short of falling off his seat if it wasn't for Kenma tugging him up.

"Brave of you to assume he wasn't always like this." 

They have settled down when the food was delivered. All five of them halted all conversation as they silently devour their food, as silent as they can anyway. Bokuto tries to swipe some meat from Kuroo's plate several times when he's doting on Kenma to eat more. Iwaizumi watch it like he's watching a movie, accepting any food Oikawa shoves in his mouth.

When dessert was served, they have resumed conversation again apart from Kenma who was taking his time in devouring the apple pie in front of him. 

"So," Oikawa begins. "I heard from Tetsu-chan that you have something you want to tell us, Kou." 

Kuroo and Kenma has exchanged seats somehow. Iwaizumi and Kenma moved further from the table to give the three friends a moment together, having their own conversation about the stock market.

They were part of their small pack now, yes, but the two understands that there are things only those three understands about each other and that it's usually best to just let them deal with it on their own unless they specifically ask for intervention from either of them. Iwaizumi sometimes jokes that those three were actually brothers in their past life.

Bokuto recounts that night again with even more pomp and fare but his expression remains the same when he first told Kuroo about it. 

He has went in more details about it too and slipped out something he didn't tell Kuroo before.

"You mean to tell me he took one of your shirts and he left his tie?" Oikawa clarifies. 

"I think he didn't know though. His tie somehow ended up below the bedside table. Dunno how it got there." Bokuto shrugs. "I kept it because the scent relaxes me."

Oikawa and Kuroo shares a look. Iwaizumi and Kenma also halts their conversation, listening in as well.

"Tell him how you feel, Bo." Kuroo prompts. 

Bokuto gives a confused look but says it anyway, shoulders slumping. The corner of his lips tug down in a frown.

"I feel something in here," He points to his chest. "It's nothing like I felt before. It's like. . . it's like I'm palpitating but I'm not. Something's wrong but I don't know what. I can't sleep properly."

Oikawa's eye widens and he looks at Kenma who also seems to be shocked by it though he hid it better than Oikawa. Iwaizumi remains silent but there's a flurry if emotion passing through his eyes.

"I think you've found yours. The person who is very compatible with you, I mean," Oikawa says, reaching out to Bokuto's hand on the table. The alpha only stares at their clasped hands.

"What? Like a mate?"

Oikawa hesitates. Kuroo hesitates. Kenma and Iwaizumi also hesitates. Nobody says a word and only the soft hum of the air-conditioning unit is heard.

"Yes, Bo. Like a mate. Like Kenma and I. Oikawa and Iwaizumi." 

For the first time in all of the years Kenma and Iwaizumi has known Bokuto, he cries but he had a big smile etched upon his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the attention this story has gathered! really, i am i overwhelmed (╥﹏╥) but anyway, the next few chapters will be told in akaashi's pov. i just wanted to show bokuto, kuroo, and oikawa's (+ their husbands) dynamics before we delve in deeper in to the story. 
> 
> please leave a comment if you can bc i love reading them~ stay safe! <3


	3. What Remains Unseen

"Udai-sensei, I thought we agreed that your manuscript should be here now," Akaashi sighs as he massages his forehead. 

The artist in front of him fiddles with the edge of his jacket and avoided eye contact. Akaashi already knew where it was going. 

"Did something happen? Was the time we allotted too short after all?" 

"Eh. . . no, but. . . I guess?" The artist looks anywhere but Akaashi. 

The editor took a deep breath and opened his planner, checking if they can move around the dates and accommodate the artist. 

"I'm sorry Akaashi-san! I really tried to finish it," The artist pleads. "But something came up and next thing I knew I ran out of time." 

Akaashi nods in understanding. Things like these weren't uncommon in the workplace and he's encountered these situations before. Somehow, the omega predicted this and prepared a back up plan just in case. 

Since this was Udai Tenma's first release after a year of hiatus, his fans are eager for his return and Akaashi feels even more pressure because of that. Akaashi didn't know the details but he heard that the artist focused on his spouse and building his family. The omega wouldn't be able to fault him for being distracted by that reason but still, work is work. 

Akaashi removed his glasses and set them on top of the planner. He laced his fingers together and smiled reassuringly. 

"Alright, Udai-sensei. I will talk to the others about giving you an extension. It's one of the most anticipated releases this year and from what little parts you've shown me, it is worth waiting for." 

Udai-sensei looks up at Akaashi and straightens his back, regaining his confidence.

"Thank you so much, Akaashi-san! I. . . I promise I will have it over in three, no, two days! I can go start on it now!" 

Akaashi chuckles when the artist stood up, grabbing his bag and murmuring to himself. 

"You're welcome, sensei. Before you go, I would like to give you this." 

Akaashi reaches out for the pink box in the table near his desk. _Mon Chocolat_ was printed in red, neat cursive. It came from one of the famous chocolate shops in Japan and it cost him a fortune, one he was willing to let go if it means it could serve it's purpose.

"I heard from Suzumeda-san that you like their chocolate truffles. I hope that this will give you energy while you work, sensei." 

Udai-sensei accepts it and bows again. "Akaashi-san, isn't this too much?" 

"Nonsense! Think of it as an early celebration for completing your new work." 

Akaashi watch as the artist's face set in firm determination and nodded, holding the box in a cradle. The omega cheers inside and pats himself mentally. The motivation of the artist he's in charge of is restored. Now, he hopes that the full manuscript will come through. 

When the door to his office closes with a soft click, Akaashi leans back on his seat and stares at the ceiling, rubbing his neck. 

Three weeks have gone by since _The Incident,_ as he liked to call it in his head, and it seems to be adding to his stress.

Lately, he was feeling lethargic and started to eat more than he usually does. He recalls having lunch with Suzumeda and Shirofuku the other day and cringes. 

-

"Akaashi, that's your second bowl of ramen. You must be feeling ravenous today, huh?" Suzumeda stares at him as he inhales his Shoyu Ramen. 

"It's just a tiring week, Suzumeda-san." 

"I get what you mean. You're eating almost as much as Yukie here." Suzumeda points to their officemate who was eating her second serving of ramen.

"Hey! Don't turn this on me and don't pick on Akaashi. I think he's stress eating," Shirofuku sputters, accepting the tissue Akaashi hands her and wipes her mouth. 

"I guess that's it. Working with Udai-sensei is exciting but quite taxing. He is a known artist after all," Akaashi reasons out, tracing the rim of his cup with a finger, lips set in a firm line.

"There, there," Suzumeda pats his shoulder. "I'm sure it will go well. The chief wouldn't assign you to this if he didn't think you can do it." 

"So even Akaashi has times when he's not in good shape, huh?" Shirofuku hums, a thoughtful look on her face.

"Yukie!" Suzumeda hisses and turns to Akaashi with a smile. "Don't mind her, Akaashi." 

Akaashi turns to the two betas and watch them bickering with each other, a faint smile on his face.

-

Thinking of food made him hungry so he opens the bag he got from the konbini near their office. He grabs the onigiri and starts munching on them as he composes a formal letter requesting for extension on behalf of Udai-san's. One thing he has learned in his work is that sometimes, verbal agreements are not enough and that there must be tangible proof of it or else. 

In the middle of scanning for errors in the letter, Shirofuku knocks on his door and enters. 

"Oh, you're eating already? Kaori and I will be eating in the cafeteria today. Want to join us?" 

Akaashi looks up and went back to his work and clicked the print button. The printer whirrs in the background as he takes out an onigiri from the bag and offers it to Shirofuku who lit up and took it. 

"Thank you for the offer but I'll decline. I have to talk to Chief first about an extension." 

Shirofuku nods in understanding. She was heading about to head out when she stopped and turned to Akaashi again. 

"Oh, you better talk to Chief fast because he'll be in a conference this afternoon." 

Akaashi's eyes widens and says his thanks. He turns to the printer and grabs the letter, paper still hot in his hand and dashes out of his office. 

When it was officially time to clock out, Akaashi grabs his things and turns off his computer. He managed to convince the Chief about the extension which was easy since he told him before that it was a possibility that they should consider. He was right, it turns out. 

The omega wanted to head home as soon as possible and be in the cocoon of his blankets. Bokuto's dress shirt was still under his pillow since he couldn't sleep without it anymore. He's relieved and worried at the same time because the alpha's scent hasn't washed out yet. In fact, it has spread along his sheets and that makes it hard for him to change them.

Much to his dilemma, he had to go grocery shopping today because he was dangerously low on food at home. Making a detour, he heads to the closest one. 

Fortunately, there wasn't much people inside. He grabs a cart and starts to list the things he should buy mentally. 

The omega was choosing between two different brands of yogurt. He was never a fan of it before but his taste buds seems to be looking for it. He chose one tub of strawberry and one tub of mango.

Akaashi was about to move to the frozen meats section when he felt a tugging on his side. He looks down and sees a child holding the side of his suit jacket. 

"Papa?" The child no older than four calls out. His heart skips a beat and he carefully bends down. 

"Oh, sweetie. I'm not your papa," he says softly. "Are you lost?" 

The child's eyes turns glassy and his cheeks redden. 

"I'm sorry! I just wanted to see those big watermelons!" He cries out, fat tears making its way down his cheeks. 

Akaashi pulls out a handkerchief and wipes the tears off. His inner omega couldn't handle the sight of a child in distress so he sends out a subtle wave of calming pheromones. Akaashi alternatively rubs his back and wipes the tears of his eyes until he calms down.

"That's alright," he assures him. "We'll look for your papa together! I am Akaashi Keiji. You can call me Keiji-nii, what's your name?" 

"My name is Ta. . . Tachibana Houtaro," the boy says timidly, eyes trained in the ground as he sniffs. 

"Nice to meet you, Houtaro-kun. Shall we go look for your papa?" 

The boy nods and his dark hair bobs a little, making Akaashi chuckle. He slows his pace in walking so Houtaro won't fumble. They walked silently, with the occasional sniffs from the child, until he tugs on Akaashi's suit jacket again. 

"Keiji-nii, may I hold your hand? I'm scared," Houtaro looks up to Akaashi, emerald eyes almost shining with tears. 

"Of course, Houtaro-kun," He takes the child's hand who moves closer to him. 

As an omega, children felt safer with them when their parents are not around. Akaashi berates himself for not offering it before. The child must be terrified of being lost especially in a store as big as this one. 

"Does Houtaro-kun like the sea?" Akaashi asks after seeing the child's hoodie which had a huge print of a dolphin in the ocean. 

The child beams and looks up at Akaashi. 

"Yes! Papa and Daddy are amazing swimmers! They taught me how to swim in the pool!" 

Akaashi chuckles at the child's enthusiasm. They were a nearing the customer service which he was sure the parents of Houtaro are at. 

"You are amazing, Houtaro-kun! Can I tell you a secret?" He whispers the last one conspiratorially. 

Houtaro's eyes widen and his lips form in a small 'o' before he nods eagerly. Akaashi wanted to squish his cheeks, he was adorable. 

"Keiji-nii doesn't know how to swim," he stage whispers. 

The child gasps and looks at him in wonder.

"But you should know how to swim! Do you want me to teach you, Keiji-nii? Daddy says I'm a good swimmer!" 

Akaashi laughs and almost looses control of the cart he's holding with one hand.

"We'll see about that," he says when they turn to the corner where the customer service is located. 

True to his assumptions, there is a couple talking frantically with an employee who was trying to calm the both of them down. 

"Papa! Daddy!" Houtaro shouts, letting go of Akaashi's hand and running towards his parents. 

The dark haired man bends down and scoops his son up, burying his face on Houtaro's hair. The brunette man who was surely an alpha pats the back of his spouse and nuzzles the face of his son. 

Akaashi sees the relief on their faces as they check their child for any injuries. He slowly walks towards them, keeping his distance. Alphas were quite aggressive when it concerns their family, especially their pups. 

"Papa, Keiji-nii doesn't know how to swim! Can you believe that?" Houtaro exclaims, completely oblivious to his parents evident distress.

As if on cue, they turn towards Akaashi who was fiddling with the handle of his cart. 

"Houtaro-kun approached me looking for his papa," he says after a short introduction.

"Thank you so much for looking after our son," the shorter male says, bowing together with Houtaro. 

"No problem. Houtaro-kun was well behaved and didn't cause much trouble,"

"Still, thank you Akaashi-san," the taller of the two says. He had the same eyes as Houtaro as they looked at him kindly. 

With a few more exchanged words, the family bowed to him one last time before they headed for checkout. Akaashi watched them go with a strange feeling on his chest. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard two high school students arguing over the best flavor of chips to buy. 

The omega shakes his head and pushes his cart back to where he came from but he couldn't make the slight twinge in his chest go away. 

-

When he arrived home, he resists the urge to go straight to the bedroom. He carefully put away the food and headed to the bathroom for a shower. 

Feeling refreshed he wipes down his body and was about to grab some clothes when he saw his reflection on the mirror. He hasn't really paid much attention to his looks recently, always rushing out in the morning for work. 

He observes his side view and his lips turn in to a frown when he noticed his nipples a bit swollen more than usual. He tries to touch them and grimace when they sting. 

Akaashi takes a deep breath to calm himself down, all thoughts of putting on clothes thrown at the back of his head at the moment. 

His heat was due in a week. Yes, that's what he tells himself. It was usual for an omega's body to go through a change in that time period. Normally, he would feel that scratching feeling beneath his skin and the temperature of his body rising along with the loss of appetite when his heat is approaching. None of that seems to be the case. 

Akaashi clenches his fists and pulls an underwear on and the first top he touched in his closet which happens to be an old hoodie from university. He quickly puts it on and crashes on the bed, hands automatically going under his pillow to get the dress shirt of the alpha he spent a passionate night with. 

Deep in his mind, he felt weird about what he's doing. The alpha was completely unaware that he was using his scent for his satisfaction. That thought made his stomach turn and he burrows himself deeper in his bed, the pounding of his head making it's way again. 

Slowly he falls in to deep slumber with the scent of Bokuto surrounding him.

Akaashi finds himself back in their small home. He sees his mother younger than what he remembers, folding laundry by the living room. 

He looks around and sees the remnants of his childhood, the small white sneakers he loved to wear, the volleyball he begged his father to buy, and the old color television where he used to watch cartoons.

His feet takes him to the living room where his beta mother was humming a tune and only then does he realize that this was the time when she was pregnant with his little brother, Keisuke. 

Akaashi Sumiko smiles at him and opens her mouth to say something but he couldn't hear the words, everything was blurring and the last thing he remembers is his mother's face smiling proudly at him when he wakes up. 

"I guess it's time to visit them," he mumbles to himself, putting an arm over his eyes. 

He couldn't remember the last time he visited his family when they moved to Saitama while he stayed in Tokyo. He was just beginning his job at The Owl Express that time. 

It was a decision he made for their family. Being the only omega in their household, they were quite protective of him and warned him to be always wary of the people he surrounds himself with. 

At first, his father shot down that argument, intent on declining a promotion if it means he gets to keep their family together but Akaashi stood his ground. 

His thoughts were cut off when his phone rang from his nightstand. He was surprised because his mom was calling. 

"Mom?"

"Keiji, I'll be visiting you today. I hope you don't have any plans," 

"I was actually thinking of visiting since I have a free weekend,"

"Well, I'm going already in a train and I'll be there in an hour. I have some errands to run back there anyway," 

"Mom, I told you I can do it for you. You shouldn't be travelling on your own. Why didn't you take Keisuke? Is he out playing volleyball again?" He fusses as he sat up, his blankets pooling on his lap. 

His mother only laughs at him. 

"You worry too much, Keiji. I'm old not incapable!" 

Akaashi knows this is a fight he won't win so sighs in resentment. 

"I'm going to pick you up in the station," he replies sternly. 

"I know Tokyo like the back of my hand, Keiji. I know where you live or did you forget that we were there when you moved in?" Akaashi can imagine his mom raising a brow at the other side of the line and he gives up. 

"Okay, okay. Be careful, mom." 

His mother hangs up and he let his phone fall to his lap. He fixed his bed and took Bokuto's shirt and hung it up in his closet, trying to straighten the creases on it much to his futile attempt.

He debated on changing his sheets because knowing his mom, she'll definitely be snooping around his place, criticising his way of living. If she gets a whiff of Bokuto in his sheets, he'll never hear the end of it. He could already feel a headache coming just thinking about it.

Fortunately, his apartment is kept in an orderly manner. Akaashi didn't like having a lot of mess around as it hinders his productivity when he's working at home. Still, with he wipes down the counter, sweeps the floor, and opened some windows to air out the small living room. 

He took a shower and carefully scrubs himself off the scent of Bokuto even if he knows his mother's nose isn't as strong as his. The idea of his mother finding out about his tryst with Bokuto made him nervous for some reasons unbeknownst to him. 

It's not like he's the only person Akaashi slept with in his life but he definitely was his first from a long time. Between working and living by himself, he doesn't really have time to go out and socialize much to the disappointment of his parents. 

After realizing he's taken too long in the shower, he dries himself off and chooses a clean shirt and jeans. 

When he's trying to check his fridge for a dish to make, someone knocks and he immediately rushes to towards the door, ready to embrace his mother in a warm hug. 

"Mom, why didn't you text me you got off the train?" He says as he opened the door wide and steps back.

The woman in question huffs as she steps inside his apartment. 

"It's a short distance from here, son. I'm fine," she assures as she removes her shoes. 

Akaashi stares at his mom, shifting from foot to foot before she chuckles and pulls him in for a hug. He sags in his hold and inhales her scent, the smell of home. 

"Did you eat breakfast yet? I'll go cook for you."

"I can cook just fine, mom. You can rest in the living room. I'm sure you're tired." 

His mom pats his cheek and frowns before heading to the kitchen. Akaashi sighs and follows after her. 

"You lost weight, Keiji. I'm sure work must be keeping you on your toes but don't forget about your health," she scolds as she rummages for food to cook.

Knowing this was going to take a while, Akaashi sits on the counter island, watching his mom cook and talks about their family.

His mom updates him about his father who was still very much busy with work but she assures that he had more time to rest than he did before. Keisuke has also been balancing his academics along with playing volleyball. 

When food was served, they ate quietly, Akaashi savoring the food because he missed his mom's cooking. He could be given a choice to eat anywhere and he'd still prefer his mom's over all of them. 

It's only when he's done putting away the dishes in the sink, rinsing them so it will be easier to wash later, when his mom calls him to the living room.

"Keiji, you know you can tell me anything, right? Don't feel uncertain because I will understand." 

The furrows his brow and tilts his head to the side, a little bit lost to what his mother is referring to. 

"Yes, I know, mom." 

She stares at him like she does when he was younger, trying to see if he's lying. Akaashi holds her gaze. She shakes her head, breaking their staring off first and sighs. 

"Okay," she breathes out and straightens herself. "That's good to know."

When it was time for her to go, Akaashi Sumiko gives her son a tight hug and kisses his cheek, a soft smile on her face. The omega can't help but sense disappointment from her. He stays rooted by the door, still thinking what she's talking about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So S4 ended now huh. . . we were blessed with so much BokuAka contents~ ( ≧Д≦) n e ways, I'm sorry for the long wait. Uni keeps me busy but my Christmas break started already!! 
> 
> Also, let's be mutuals on [twitter! ](https://twitter.com/miyazens) if you like 🥺


	4. Confirming the Worries

Tuesdays were slower than Mondays in their office and he only popped in to drop a file that was needed before he headed to his regular check up. 

Dr. Shirabu's clinic was a bit far and Akaashi had to take a train for his appointment. The queue wasn't long since Tuesdays were only for scheduled appointments. 

"Akaashi-san! You missed your appointment last month!" Hazuki says, first thing when he confirms his appointment. 

The receptionist was also an omega who had soft blond hair and large magenta eyes. 

"Hazuki-san, a lot of things came up at work," he replied, signing some forms. 

Hazuki huffs as he takes the forms from Akaashi and put them in his folder with his name on it. 

"That is why we have these letters where Dr. Shirabu can excuse you anytime at work so you won't miss them," the blond omega nags, waving a hand holding a pen.

Akaashi nods and patiently listens to the impromptu lecture the other omega is giving. It was a recent law that was passed since omega's health was now given more importance especially with the declining birth rate in the country. There were now more benefits for them than it did years ago. One of them was a scheduled check up every month to which they can choose the date and the company they work in must let them go for the day.

"You are right. It's my bad. Thank you for reminding me, Hazuki-san." 

The blond omega and nods as he let the situation go since another patient entered and wanted to confirm their appointment. 

Akaashi takes a seat near the door and grabbed a magazine to read to pass time. It was an issue from a year ago which had a Russian-Japanese model on the cover. He had platinum blond hair and green eyes. The omega hums in appreciation of his proportions and reads the cover. 

He also took time to read the message of the editor and the table of contents before he turns to the next page. One of its main feature was a wedding of one of the elites in Japanese society.

Before he could read the article, Hazuki calls his name so he drops the magazine on the table and proceeds to see the doctor. 

"Good morning, Shirabu-sensei." 

"Akaashi-san, good to see you again. You missed your last appointment." 

Akaashi nods as he settled on the seat in front of the doctor's desk who was checking his chart. 

"Yes, Hazuki-san gave me an earful about it." 

The doctor laughs and puts his chart down. He grabs his stethoscope and moves to the seat in front of Akaashi instead. 

The chest piece was cold when it made contact with his skin and he shivered a little. It was warmer when the doctor moved behind him to place the chest piece on his back, listening for anything abnormal. 

He scribbles something on the chart and and frowns. 

"Did Hazuki check your blood pressure?" 

"Yes, sensei. He said it's slightly elevated. Is something wrong?" 

The doctor sits back on his seat and scribbles some more, reading his chart once again. 

"I have some questions first so I can be sure. Don't worry, it's not bad." 

Akaashi nods because he couldn't trust himself to speak. 

"Do you feel anything different about yourself lately?" 

Akaashi clears his throat. He's been eating more sweats, gaining some weight, and getting tired easier than usual. He tells that to his doctor and also tells him about the case of his sore nipples, much to his embarrassment but the doctor barely bat an eye.

"Okay, anything else?" 

Akaashi shakes his head. 

"Your preheat symptoms should be starting now. Is it?" 

The omega pauses for a moment and thinks. He hasn't been feeling it really. The hotness and scratching feeling of his skin wasn't making itself known yet. Headaches along with sweating were also one of the telltales of his incoming heat but they haven't arrived. Normally, he would reduce eating but his appetite only seems to get bigger. He recalls finishing a bowl of katsudon himself and ate ramen afterwards for dinner the night before.

When he doesn't answer, Dr. Shirabu writes some more on his file before putting it down. 

"Akaashi-san, when was the last time you had sexual intercourse with someone?" 

His eyes widen in realization, hand coming up to cover his mouth. 

"Sensei. . . do you think--"

"It's a possibility. I don't know if anyone has noticed but your scent is also starting to change. It can also explain the craving, increased appetite, and weight gain along with the slight physical changes which are normal signs of pregnancy," the doctor explains slowly, letting it all sink in. 

"But I didn't have morning sickness or get sensitive to smells. . ." 

The doctor nods in understanding. "That's a common misconception about pregnancy. It is not always like that, Akaashi-san. Some mothers carry on with their pregnancy with no morning sickness." 

Akaashi didn't know what to think. He may have a child growing inside of him and the worse thing is that the other parent is not in the picture. Heck, he doesn't even know anything about them but his name. He couldn't possibly raise a child alone. 

No wonder his mother said all those things to him a few days ago. She must've known because she went through the whole pregnancy thing too. 

It explained why she looked at him in disappointment although he wasn't sure if it was because he didn't tell, even if he didn't know yet that time, or if it was because he got knocked up even when he hasn't mentioned about seeing someone. 

_No, there has to be some mistake_. Akaashi shakes his head and grips the arm rest of his seat.

"Sensei, I'm on the pills. Is that possible?" 

"Akaashi-san, I explained to you before that the pills you took were only to suppress your scent and not as a contraceptive. As I've said, you missed your appointment last month. We were supposed to have your second injection for the year." 

Akaashi's eyes widen and he realizes his mistake. He wasn't even sure they used protection when he had sex with Bokuto. He curses himself for his carelessness. 

"We'll take it slowly. I want you to take this test so we are sure." 

Dr. Shirabu hands him a testing kit and points him to the comfort room. He reads the instructions carefully and sees that it's an exclusive testing kit from the hospital and it's accuracy is high.

_Who was he kidding?_

Akaashi was sure he's pregnant. The two red lines that appeared on the kit glares back at him mockingly.

-

To be sure, Dr. Shirabu sent him to a hospital to get tested for pregnancy and any STDs. One came back positive and one came back negative. It was glaringly obvious which one was which. 

The omega didn't have a clue on how to proceed from there but he knew one thing for sure: he's keeping the child. 

It felt surreal knowing there was a living thing inside of his belly. He put a hand on his stomach which looked flat under his clothes and shivered. There's a baby growing inside. His Baby. 

Akaashi sat on one of the chairs in the waiting area of the hospital, his test results already folded and placed inside his backpack. 

He didn't realize his hands are shaking until a nurse comes up to him and nudges him softly. 

"Sir, are you okay?" 

The omega looks up and gives a small smile and hopes it's a reassuring one. He isn't sure himself.

"Yes, just thinking," he replies. The nurse nods her head and walks away. 

The hospital's antiseptic smell was starting to cloy up to his senses so grabs his bag and walks out of the there. 

Absentmindedly, Akaashi relied on his feet to take him anywhere far from the hospital. 

Akaashi followed the stream of people as they crossed the street and ends up near the commercial district of Tokyo, the high rise buildings towering over, men and women in expensive work suits scattered around.

He was only a few blocks away from the train station and opts to continue walking instead of calling a taxi so he saves money. He's in the middle of the side walk when the first drops of rain started falling. Akaashi checks his bag and doesn't see his umbrella and remembers he has it inside his work bag instead. He scans his surroundings for any cover and sees a closed store in the middle of two buildings and takes shelter in front of it, glad to be out of the rain. 

Thankfully, his coat wasn't that wet, only on his shoulder blades. He pulls it closer to his figure, trying to warm himself and the baby. He couldn't afford to get sick now, not when there's someone else inside of him relying on his health too. 

He waited for the downpour to finish but it only seems go be getting stronger as the sky darkens. 

Akaashi take this time to observe the people passing by who had their umbrellas to protect them from downpour, briskly walking towards their destinations. Many of them were rushing. It was the commercial part of the city after all. 

Akaashi's gaze moves towards the puddle that was starting to form not far from him and sighs. 

He's pregnant and yet it seems surreal for him. Akaashi feels the stinging behind his eyes and he bites his lip to stop them from falling. It was embarrassing to cry in public and he doesn't even know why he's feeling that way. He chalks it up to the hormones as he digs into his pockets and curls his hands into fists.

The rain seems to have affected the traffic as well. Cars were starting to pile in tight lines, bumper to bumper, as they were wary of the slippy roads. The sounds of wheels on the asphalt was strangely calming along with the pitter-patter of the rain around him. 

He watch as the cars move slowly until they stopped completely. Nobody could escape the heavy congestion, not even the expensive cars, Akaashi muses, as he stares at an icy blue luxury car among the sea of black and silver vehicles sticking out like a sore thumb.

Akaashi has seen that brand only a handful of times when the board or special clients are in their building which was rare. 

The ice blue Rolls Royce's driver seat door pops open and the omega shakes his head. Who would be dumb enough to get out of the comfort of their car and in to the rain?

Apparently this man is, and _oh_.

Akaashi blinks twice and feels his heart trying to jump out of its ribcage at the sight of the familiar mop of hair. 

The sound of the rain stops, everything else turns grey except for the figure who steps out of the car, mindless of the rain, who was looking at him intently and moving closer. 

_Closer. Closer._

Akaashi easily made out the golden eyes he missed so much. The omega marvels at the myriad of emotions that pass through the alpha's face until his lips curves and widens to a grin, one he remembers fondly from that night a month ago.

His legs felt like they were torn between shaking and running towards him, towards the alpha who has haunted his dreams for weeks, towards the alpha whose child he's carrying right now. 

"Akaashi!"

The omega doesn't know how it happens but he finds himself engulfed in a warm embrace, his face pressed against the collar of the alpha's damp clothes. He hears him taking a lungful of breath, inhaling Akaashi's scent. 

He doesn't even remember how his hands goes towards the lapels of Bokuto's coat, balled in to fists as he holds on to them. The sting in his eyes return and this time he doesn't stop himself. He allows them to fall, warm tears streaking down his face.

"Bokuto-san," he murmurs like a sacred mantra. "Bokuto-san. . ." 

"Yes, 'Kaashi. I'm here. I'm sorry." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh, i'm sorry to keep you waiting!! i got absorbed in anitwt that i almost forgot about this. i hope everyone had fun during the holidays. if you're still here, thank you for reading!! <3


End file.
